


It's Always Been You

by jfireflies



Series: Hyungwon and Changkyun's Journey [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, So much fluff oof, some curse words i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfireflies/pseuds/jfireflies
Summary: Hyungwon knows through those brown orbs in front of him, the shy curves of his smile, fidgeting fingers and sweet, sweet tinted rose cheeks; that it's him. It has always been him.





	It's Always Been You

Hyungwon always said to himself that things would eventually fall on its piece. There were times, too many times, his plans faced obstacles and he felt like it wasn't meant to be. Some of them really _was not_ meant to be and Hyungwon had to learn to let it go. But he also learned that while the things he desired was not always meant to be his, the universe prepared something bigger for him; something he wouldn't expect yet it was right in front of him.

This beliefs lived until he's grown up. Living alone and miles away from his parents made life harder for the barely young adult. He already had to feed himself since the age of 17. It wasn't that his parents leave him unattended; his parents love their precious child a lot. It wasn't that Hyungwon was not smart either; he just had a slightly worse luck than his peers. It was a very hard time. Still, Hyungwon tried to remind himself about his belief in times like these and at the age of 22, he felt that his life was finally going a little steadier.

 

"Hyungwon!!"

Someone called his name, someone very familiar. The tall guy turned his head aside, finding a shorter male running towards him in full force. Hyungwon feared his life for a few seconds before the short guy stumbled on his feet and almost knocked his head into concussion if not for Hyungwon's fast reflex. Now Hyungwon feared for the other's life.

"Changkyun! Why were you running so fast?! A ghost is chasing you or something?"

Changkyun had the audacity to smile sheepishly between his irregular breath. He was still catching his breath but he still looked cute with those reddened cheeks because of the heat and the running. Hyungwon shook his head slightly and forced himself back to reality. _'Damn... I should have just let him hit the floor'_

Hyungwon must have said it out loud because Changkyun immediately pouted his lips, brows furrowed in his signature 'sulking mode' and a forefinger was suddenly jabbed on his chest.

"You're so mean."

"Not my fault you almost kiss the floor."

The shorter male rolled his eyes but he quickly dismissed the silly arguments and flailed his arms as sign to go back to the initial purpose.

"Not important! Anyway, I need your help."

Almost immediately, Hyungwon blurted his answer. "No."

The younger looked like he tried to hide his flustered state but he failed big time as his cheeks reddened even more, either because of embarrassment or because of the loss of words. "You haven't heard what I wanted to say!"

"Yeah, but I know you. So no."

"B-but.. _hyuuuuuuungg~ pleaseeeeee? Listen to me first? If you don't like it then you can refuse. But listen first, please?"_

__

__

Changkyun pulled the biggest puppy eyes and Hyungwon cursed internally because _damn it_ , he looked incredibly adorable and he called Hyungwon 'hyung'. Changkyun never called Hyungwon with 'hyung' unless he wanted something. And it was usually something _bad_. Though, the elder knew that he would do anything for the shorter male. _'Since when am I this whipped for this satan?'_

Hyungwon faked a thinking posture, arms folded in front of his chest as he looks at Changkyun with unfazed mimic. "Okay, tell."

The beam on Changkyun's lips suddenly was enough to make Hyungwon say 'yes' even without Changkyun saying a single word. He didn't say it, of course, instead he put on an even more expressionless face but with observant eyes, and maybe slightly screaming heart for Changkyun's bright aura.

"So I have this assignment due tomorrow but I have to attend this important meeting with the committee until late at night. Can you please do it, hyung? You just have to do the finishing! I have done everything, I swear, you just have to recheck it and just do whatever you want if you feel there's something lacking. It's literature assignment and it's your forte. Please hyung? Please? I will pay you back, I promise."

At this rate, Changkyun was practically _forcing_ Hyungwon to say 'yes' because he said with such pitiful tone and slightly jutted lips, showing his dejected face. Hyungwon of course didn't miss the use of 'hyung' again so he knew Changkyun really needed the favor. Besides, on further inspection, Changkyun did look a little more tired than usual. The eyebags under his eyes were slightly hollower than usual. Hyungwon wanted to sigh and scold the younger to cut off his activities, but he knew how stubborn the shorter was, so he just sighed and nodded.

"You know I won't say no to that. So give me the file and details, I'll finish it."

Hyungwon said, trying to still sound nonchalant. Changkyun grinned so wide despite his bored expression and gave Hyungwon a big hug, enough to crush one or two of his bones. "Thank you, hyung! I owe you big time!" The younger exclaimed a bit too loudly for Hyungwon's liking and he flinched both because of Changkyun's voice and the slight pain he felt in his body from the hug. He grimaced, but it soon turned into a small smile as he hugged the other male back shortly.

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome. Now go do your meeting."

The younger released the hug, smile still etched on his thin lips. He looked at Hyungwon for a second longer and before Hyungwon knew it, the younger left a small kiss on his cheek and dashed to the direction he came while shouting loudly. "Thank you again, Hyungwon!"

The aforementioned male just flipped his lips inside, making it thin and in hard straight line as he brought his hand to his cheek, rubbing it every so slowly. He could feel blush creeping on his cheeks and he tried his hardest to stay calm. _'Damn. I'm doomed, aren't I?'_

 

Love was something Hyungwon had not found out where it fell.

Ever since he was young, love was just a big, foreign word for him. He knew it hold a heavy meaning; heavy but beautiful meaning. But he had not taken his time to sit and think about what it was like to fall in love. He had encounters with both girls and boys and he might feel something akin to interest to them. But maybe that was the only reason why he dated them. Hyungwon just _thought_ he was interested in them. He didn't exactly _feel_ like he was interested in them. He felt bad for feeling, or better say thinking like that. His exes were good people, at least that was what Hyungwon felt when he was with them. But still, heart worked in a different way.

And that was what Hyungwon had been wondering ever since he got close to Changkyun.

Hyungwon had known Changkyun since high school. They both lived and grew up in Gwangju before they moved to Seoul for college. Hyungwon was two years older than Changkyun so he only had one year to see the younger during his high school life. But even then, Hyungwon never really thought about the younger that much. He just knew that there was a unique freshman in their school and he gained some attention from it. Changkyun became very popular after 5 months breathing the air of high school when their school held an event and Changkyun showed up with edgy style but very cool rap, performing with the school's band. Changkyun rapped with such passion and in the middle of his performance, he caught Hyungwon's eyes. The taller was caught off guard slightly because although he knew that he was a bisexual, he was very allured by Changkyun's aura. At that time Changkyun looked incredibly _hot_. Hyungwon was indeed very impressed by the younger's presence at that time, but that was it. There was never any particular interaction between them until Hyungwon graduated and left for college.

Two and half years into college Hyungwon caught that same brown orbs looking back at him with a small smile on his face, hair dyed in dirty blonde, looking cuter but also more mature than what he remembered before. Hyungwon almost was almost caught off guard again by the younger's mere presence but he was more confused of why the younger was there, sitting in cafetaria with _his_ friends. 

"You know Changkyun? He's my best friend!" Jooheon exclaimed half confused and half excitedly because apparently Hyungwon had blurted his thoughts, again. 

Hyungwon nodded and looked at the younger. He didn't know why he felt relief when he saw recognition in Changkyun's eyes too. _'So he remembers me.'_

"Yeah, we used to go to same high school in Gwangju." Changkyun said, his tone almost too cool for his face and his voice was deeper than what Hyungwon remembered. Maybe puberty really did justice for the younger.

Hyungwon nodded again for the second time, taking a place beside Minhyuk who was trying to annoy Hoseok by feeding him. Hoseok looked very much used to his boyfriend's antique and Hyungwon flashed him an empathetic smile.

"Oh really?! Hyungwonie you never told us you have a cute junior!" Minhyuk interrupted all of sudden, hand still busy shoving french fries to Hoseok's mouth. 

_'That's because I don't know he'd be here.'_

Hyungwon sighed for the umpteenth time when Changkyun chuckled and smiled almost shyly at Hyungwon's, yet again, unconscious remark. His cheeks were dusted in pink, maybe embarrassed at Minhyuk's words. "I- I'm not cute. But thank you. I didn't expect to see Hyungwon sunbae-nim here too."

Their conversation flew around high school and Changkyun's hobby in rapping and the new fact that Changkyun went to America when he was just a littke kid. It was really nice and it was so natural to see Changkyun among his circle friend. But there was something more in Hyungwon's heart, like something tugged on it, like it was tied to an invisible string. 

He shifted his gaze at Changkyun then, watching him talking with various expressions with his friends. 

_Is this something that'd fall in place again?_

 

Apparently, Hyungwon didn't have to wait too long to get his answer. 

After the corridor incident, he found himself meeting the brown orbs again. It was inevitable at this point because for the past one a half years, Changkyun had permanently been added to their little circle of friends and he was now the new _maknae_. Jooheon surprisingly didn't sulk and pout all day like Minhyuk expected. He was more than happy to have a little brother beyond the fact that his youngest's job would be handed to Changkyun. Changkyun faked a hurt expression at Jooheon's teasing but Hyungwon could see relief and warmth from Changkyun's eyes. 

This time, he was back at Hyunwoo's appartment, booze all over the floor and music blaring to the whole neighbourhood. It was the last week of college before semester break, and because the self-proclaimed parents couple would go to Japan for a one week 'honeymoon', they decided to have a little party to have fun and celebrate the end of another semester. 

Kihyun came back with various snacks he made and placed it on the floor. There was some dumplings, home made potato chips, for some weird reason a big bowl of _japchae_ and some store-bought snacks that Hyungwon knew would be gone in no time. 

Changkyun trailed behind Kihyun with two plates on each hands, this time it was two different _kimbap_ , which Kihyun explained later on that one was with meat, the other was full of veggies. Minhyuk glared at Kihyun for a solid minute because he put cucumber in the veggie kimbap and Kihyun just laughed and apologized once. Hyungwon knew Kihyun was not sorry but that was just how they were. He often said it to himself, but he really liked his circle of friend.

"Hyungwon, do you want the meat or veggie kimbap?"

He momentarily forgot he was thinking about Changkyun before and the shorter male just happened to sit right next to him and reminded him of how his mere presence was messing with his heart. Hyungwon succeeded on holding his words this time and feigned a thinking face to the choices Changkyun just offered. The younger waited patiently and he looked exactly like a puppy waiting for his owner to ask him what to do. Hyungwon was so _weak_.

"Uhh.. um the meat, please."

Hyungwon slapped himself internally for being flustered for no reason. Well, there was a reason, but Changkyun didn't have to know that.

The younger raised an eyebrow, silently asking if Hyungwon was okay but the taller didn't say anything so Changkyun proceeded on plating two kimbap with meat and two with veggies on a small plate. He took one pair of chopstick and gave it to Hyungwon before he slide the veggie kimbap with his hand and was about to shove it to his mouth.

"Wait wow, don't use your hand." Hyungwon trapped the kimbap with his chopstick and took it. Changkyun stared at him with wide eyes, mouth still ajar but he finally closed it and chewed the kimbap after Hyungwon proded it against his lips. Changkyun chewed slowly, still staring at Hyungwon in awe. His cheeks turned really bright all the way to his ears and Hyungwon wanted to coo and hug his head so bad. But of course he didn't do it and just busied himself with the meat kimbap. 

Suddenly he heard someone cleared their throat and the others chuckling. He whipped his head so quick he might get whiplash and at the corner of his eyes he could see Changkyun doing the same.

"Just kiss him, Hyungwon, you looked like you were ready to attack him."

"Yeah, I was hoping there would be something but you just fed him kimbap. I'm disappointed."

Hyungwon was ready to hit Minhyuk and Kihyun with the plate in Changkyun's hand but Hyunwoo saved the annoying guy's life by half-shouting about 'more beers and this time the alcohol is lower. I don't want you all to make a mess!'

He immediately regretted telling his same age friends about his crush on Changkyun. He sighed and adverted his gaze back to the shorter. Changkyun looked so flustered and it was _so so so_ cute. Suddenly it did not matter that his friends or the whole world knew that he had a crush on the younger because he _really_ do like him.

Changkyun was chewing his second kimbap and a dumpling was already between his fingers when he looked at hin. He wanted to scold Changkyun for not using chopstick but Hyungwon felt that he had something more important to tell the younger male. He suddenly was urged by the pull in his heart that was getting stronger, and for some reason, he _felt_ something different.

He took the plate from Changkyun's hand and put it on the floor. He took the other's wrist and guided him towards the balcony while everyone else was distracted by the alcohol. He could hear their mocks and protests towards Hyunwoo, even Kihyun was protesting too. But he tuned out the noise and focused back on the male beside him, still looking flustered. Changkyun looked really nervous and he kept looking at his shoes. Hyungwon wanted to scream at how adorable he looked.

"Hey, look at me." 

Hyungwon said ever so softly. He wanted to tip Changkyun's chin so the younger could look into his eyes but he was afraid it'd be too much. Luckily, Changkyun lifted his chin up and looked at Hyungwon although not directly into his eyes.

And Hyungwon felt that pull in his heart again. It was stronger, and grew even stronger as each second passed, like urging him to come closer to Changkyun and just hold him close. Hyungwon held it though. He did not want to rush and ruin everything.

"Changkyun, I like you."

He said it with the same soft and careful voice. He was being extremely gentle and soft. He could feel Changkyun stiffened from their tangled hands and for a second, he thought if that was all a mistake, that it was too fast and he blamed himself for being too blunt. He was always one to be blunt, though, never wanting to drag things. Though, his feelings for Changkyun might have been dragging since years ago. Maybe it had already began when he first met Changkyun in high school. But he didn't care about it anymore. He knew things would fall in place eventually. And this time, he hoped, he _begged_ , maybe this time it's love that'd fall in place.

"I like you too, Hyungwon." Changkyun replied after long agonizing seconds. He finally looked at Hyungwon properly, eyes brimming with unshed tears, like he had been waiting for this day to come. Hyungwon felt an immense and intense feeling in his heart, the kind of feeling he had never experienced before, not even when things he wanted fell into place. It was different. It was _stronger_. It was strong, yet it was also calm. Like they were _supposed_ to be like this. They were _meant_ to be. Hyungwon knew, through those brown orbs in front of him, the shy curves of his smile, fidgeting fingers and sweet, sweet tinted rose cheeks, that it's him. It has always been him.

Hyungwon smiled and he cupped Changkyun's cheek with his other hand, pulling the other closer as he leaned down for a sweet kiss.

_I realized I'm in love. It's always been right in front of me, it's always been you, and it'll always be like that._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. This was written as a gift but I'm planning to continue this as a series with more in depth story of Hyungwon and Changkyun's relationship development. What do you think? Please comment if you think it's a good idea!! ^^


End file.
